


Don't Get Caught In the Rain

by aboywithboobs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU, but make it sad, coffee shop AU, ereri, not so soft, this took quite a turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboywithboobs/pseuds/aboywithboobs
Summary: Eren feels a sensation that he knows this man. He notices every little detail of him. But... it doesn't go well.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	Don't Get Caught In the Rain

Eren was alone at a coffee shop while on a business trip with his parents. He leaned back in his seat and stretched his arms in the air as he was about ready to leave. He gave himself a mental pat on the back as he saw grey clouds outside the window.

He took out his compact umbrella from his bag and started for the door. As he got close to the door, a tsk behind him caught his ear. He turned to peek at the raven-clad barista he saw behind the counter beforehand.

“Shit.” The man muttered to himself.

“I can walk with you if you’d like?” Eren offered with an unknown compulsion. The man aimed his eyes in Eren’s direction. He shrugged and advanced forward. He opened the door and gestured for Eren to proceed.

“After you.” Eren found he had a huge grin on his face when he stepped outside and opened the umbrella. He didn’t know what came over him. He just wanted so badly to get to know this man even for a little while. He was... intriguing to say the least.

“I’m Eren.”

“Levi.”

A man of few words. They walked together as the rain started to drizzle and muffle any noise around them. Eren caught himself catching glances at Levi. He couldn’t help but be fascinated with him.

A set jaw, jet black hair and undercut, the overwhelming scent of coffee and cleaning chemicals, bright grey eyes fixed in a dark stare- oh shit, they’re staring back.

“What are you looking at?”

“Y-you.” Why the fuck did he just say that?! Eren blushed and focused on his feet. Levi went back to directing the way and being silent. Eren kept running that voice in his head. Very curt words, but he could only wonder what Levi would sound like when happy or giving a compliment.

He’d only met this man, but he was enthralled by the idea of getting to know him. It gave him a shot of bliss to think of maybe being his rescuer from rain. Even if it was only for a couple minutes. What the hell is wrong with him?

“This is it. Thanks.” Eren was yanked from his daydreams as he looked up. Levi stood at the doors of his complex. His smile immediately fading.

“Oh, okay. Well, have a good night.”

“Yeah. You too.” Levi quickly went inside without a second thought. Eren stood there for a minute too long. He soon enough turned away and started to head in the direction of the hotel. No clue as to why he felt this way. Like he knew that man in a different life.

Maybe he had. But it seems Levi didn’t want to remember.


End file.
